The field of the present invention is four wheel drive vehicles of the type wherein the rider straddles the vehicle and more specifically the configuration and layout of such vehicles.
Small cross-country vehicles generally of the type where the rider straddles the vehicle advantageously are designed with a substantial degree of stability as a means for improving the off-road capability of the vehicle. To this end, it is preferable that each of the driven wheels be in contact with the ground as much as possible to obtain a stable ride. This is especially true in swampy or watery conditions.
Naturally, the rider may take an active part in establishing stability by shifting weight. Footpegs have been provided on many vehicles for allowing the rider greater control over the rider's position versus the vehicle's center of gravity. To further enhance the vehicle's stability beyond the capability of the rider, the location of components and the center of gravity should be considered.